New Year's Eve -ChanBaek
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: GUE TAU INI TELAT. "Sebuah pemikiran liar di malam tahun baru. Tentang kisah-kasih Baekhyun diiringi kembang api dan salju yg manis." Chanyeol : "Jika disuruh memilih, mana yg lebih baik?. Mencintai atau dicintai?." ChanBaek/BaekYeol fanfiction


Title : New Year's Eve

Author : Ai Zhi Lan

Genre : Romance,

Rated : T

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun

Park Chan Yeol

Cameo : Do Kyung Soo

Huang Zi Tao

Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol

Disclaimer : All of the cast belong to their agency called 'SM Entertainment'.

.

.

It's Yaoi.

Boys X Boys.

Typos and KST it's mine.

KST (Kalimat Sok Tau.)

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

After Read Must Review.

.

.

.

.

"**New Year's Eve"**

.

.

.

31 Desember 2013.

Malam tahun baru.

.

-Zhi-

.

Sudah satu jam lebih seorang namja itu duduk didalam caffe yang dihias menyerupai rumah santa. Serba merah-putih dengan pohon cemara dan lampu natal berkelap-kelip disetiap sudut ruangan.

Namja itu menyeruput pelan kopi di cangkirnya. Dengan sedikit menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, ia melihat jam ditangannya.

Waktu terus berlalu, namun seseorang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

Ia menyeruput kembali kopinya, dan menatap keluar jendela kaca.

Salju benar-benar lebat.

Apa, ia berhalangan datang?.

.

-Zhi-

.

Disatu sisi,

Di sebuah trotoar yang penuh dengan salju, seorang namja tengah berlari dengan terengah-engah.

Hosh!..Hosh!..

Dari mulutnya keluar asap putih tipis, menandakan betapa dinginnya udara diluar. Dengan pakaian dan syal tebal yang sangat mengganggu ditubuhnya, ia tetap berlari.

Berlari… dan Berlari…

Walau kakinya sudah membeku. Walau hidungnya tak mampu menghirup nafas dingin lagi. Tapi ia terus berlari. Entah, demi apakah ia melakukan ini semua. Yang ia tahu, seseorang tengah menunggunya.

Mata sipit namja itu berbinar tatkala melihat sebuah café dengan nuansa natal yang kental.

Aku datang, Chanyeol Ah.

.

-Zhi-

.

"Chanyeol-Ah!. Mianhae aku telat." Ujar namja yang baru saja memasuki café yang sudah disulap layaknya rumah santa tersebut.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan namja itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sudah lama kamu nunggu?."

"Ya… lumayanlah, satu setengah jam-an." Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu, menyingsingkan lengannya dan melihat jam tangan yang melilit pergelangan tangannya.

"Mianhae. Tadi mobil aku mogok. Dan kamu tau sendiri kan, lalu lintas malam tahun baru disini itu seperti apa. Cari Taxi itu susah banget. Jalanan mogok disana-sini. Belum lagi, jalanan yang penuh salju. Makanya aku tadi memutuskan untuk…."

"Baekhyun-Ah, apa tidak sebaiknya kamu pesan minuman dulu?." Sela Chanyeol memotong ucapan namja didepannya yang pasti membutuhkan sedikitnya satu paragraph penuh untuk menjabarkannya.

"Ah, ya!. Kamu bener."

Chanyeol tersenyum tenang. Ia mengayunkan jari jemarinya dan seorang waitress cantik beranjak mendekati mejanya.

"Kamu mau pesan apa?." Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam, sebelum berbicara.

"Susu strawberry yang dikocok dengan sedikit busa diatasnya." Terang Baekhyun.

"Strawberry Milk Soda, itu maksudnya." Ucap Chanyeol kepada waitress yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Walau ia sebenarnya tidak suka soda.

Chanyeol menatap keluar jendela kaca. Memperhatikan salju yang turun secara lambat. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"Indah ya?."

"Hah?." Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Ia memandang Baekhyun, menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Salju itu. Bukankah itu semua indah?." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun-Ah."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan tepat saat itu minuman yang ia pesan –yang telah disempurnakan chanyeol- tiba.

"Ada apa?."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Nada bicara Chanyeol serius, tapi Baekhyun tak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminum minumanku dulu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya pelan-pelan.

"Bolehkah aku bicara sekarang?."

Baekhyun tak bersuara. Ia masih menyeruput minumannya dengan slow motion.

"Baekhyun-Ah!."

"Tunggu sampai aku menghabiskannya."

Dan Chanyeol kembali menunggu. Baekhyun sedapat mungkin mengulur-ulur waktunya. Ia ingin menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar kejutan-kejutan yang akan keluar dari mulut seorang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan ini semua sejak lama. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini, hanyalah memberikan ekspresi bahagia, ceria, dan penuh cinta.

Ya!.

Untuk itulah, ia rela berlari-larian kesini. Menembus dinginnya salju diakhir tahun.

"Baekhyun-Ah…"

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan."

Baekhyun mengambil nafas berat, dan melebarkan bahunya. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat tegang.

.

-Zhi-

.

"Maukah kamu menjadi namjachinguku?."

Ohok!.

Seketika, Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas minum susu strawberrynya.

Ia sudah mengiranya, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menguasai dirinya saat benar-benar mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Park Chan Yeol.

Dimana ekspresi bahagia, ceria, dan penuh cinta yang sudah kau latih kemarin Baekhyun?.

"Chanyeol-Ah?."

Chanyeol memandang cangkir kopinya dengan muka datar.

"Ya. Itu yang diucapkan Kyungsoo padaku kemarin."

.

Sring!..

Duar! DUARR!...

DAR!.

Bunyi Kembang Api yang diluncurkan pertama kali pada malam hari ini diluar café oleh salah satu karyawannya.

.

Walaupun suara kembang api itu mengagetkan. Walaupun kembang api diluar itu sangat indah, tapi itu semua tidak mampu mengalihkan focus kedua namja yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Mwo?.. Mworago?."

"Kemarin Kyungsoo menelponku dan mengucapkan kalimat itu kepadaku. Sekarang, ia menungguku. Menunggu jawaban dariku."

Chanyeol menatap bola mata Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membuka dan tak berkedip kearah Chanyeol tapi ia tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang.

Apakah ini mimpi?.

Tapi bunyi Kembang Api diluar sana yang memekakkan telinga, mengingatkan Baekhyun, ini bukan mimpi.

"Baekhyun-Ah?."

"Mm… Apa kau mencintainya?." Lirih Baekhyun tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Apa katamu?. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun perhatian.

Namja bermata sipit itu segera merubah raut mukanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyungsoo, neo joahae?." Tanya Baekhyun. Kali ini lebih lantang.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihat perubahan di wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, tanpa tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati namja yang ada didepannya itu.

"Baekhyun Ah, kau adalah sahabat terdekatku di grup ini. Kau bahkan lebih tau diriku daripada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya, kau mengetahui perasaanku."

Wajah Baekhyun kembali datar.

"Memang. Memang begitu seharusnya."

Seharusnya, Baekhyun bisa menebaknya. Kedekatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini tak bisa hanya dibilang teman biasanya.

Dan sebaliknya, dia dan Chanyeol hanyalah sahabat. Roomate. Teman sekamar. Dan Couple buatan para fans.

"Dimana tempat kalian janjian ketemu?." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh?." Chanyeol kaget melihat pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terkesan tiba-tiba ditengah kecanggungan mereka.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo?. Kalian ketemuan dimana?."

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo… mengajakku melihat pesta kembang api."

"Dimana?."

"Di…"

"Oh, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya seperti itu padamu." Sergah Baekhyun cepat. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya malam ini.

"Pergilah…."

"Baek-Ah?..."

"Pergilah." Baekhyun tersenyum mantap meyakinkan Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Pergilah, Kyungsoo mungkin sudah menunggumu. Ah!, ini semua salahku. Kalau saja mobilku tidak mogok dan aku tidak harus berlarian kesini untuk mendengar curhatmu, mungkin kau sudah bersama Kyungsoo sekarang…"

"Baeky…"

"Pergilah PARK CHAN YEOL!.."

"Kau, apa kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Pergilah dan katakan kepada Kyungsoo kalau kau mencintainya."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol tak mampu membalas tatapan mata itu.

"Kau bilang mobilmu mogok. Biar aku mengantarmu ke dorm."

"Tidak usah!."

"Hyeong!..." Baru kali ini Chanyeol memanggilnya Hyung dan baru kali ini Chanyeol membentaknya ketika tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ada banyak taxi. Aku bisa menelpon taxi bila ingin pulang. Aku ingin disini lebih lama."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. Namja tiang listrik itupun terpengaruh.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah membayar minuman kita. Dan jika kau mau pesan lagi, biar pelayan café ini yang akan mentransfer tagihannya kepadaku."

"Gumawo, tapi tidak perlu."

"Baekhyun-Ah?."

"Aku juga punya uang."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Arraseo. Aku pergi duluan."

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan diluar jendela kaca. Ada banyak kembang api berwarna-warni diluar sana. Indah sekali.

Andai saja, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dengan orang yang dia sayang –chanyeol-.

"Kembang Api. Apa cocok sebagai latar belakang orang yang sedang patah hati?." Lirih Baekhyun.

Ia memegang syal-nya dan berniat mengeratkan syal buatan tangan itu kelehernya, saat ia teringat sesuatu.

.

-Zhi-

.

'Klining'

Bunyi lonceng diatas pintu café saat Chanyeol membukanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kekedua telapak tangannya yang membuka.

"Udara begitu dingin, apa benar Baekhyun berlari di udara sedingin ini?." Batinnya.

'Klining'

Lonceng di pintu café itu berbunyi kembali.

Chanyeol menoleh. Seseorang dengan muka memerah karena kedinginan, berdiri diambang pintu.

"Baekhyun-Ah?."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Menunduklah."

Chanyeol tak mengerti, tapi ia mengikuti ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas syalnya dan mengalungkan syal itu dileher jerapah Chanyeol.

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

"Gumawo."

Keduanya tersenyum diiringi salju putih yang berhamburan.

"Pergilah dan jangan pilek."

Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Layaknya actor pasta gigi.

Baekhyun tesenyum tipis dan melambai kearah mobil Chanyeol yang berlalu.

"Kau benar-benar ajaib Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan orang yang kau sayang untuk menemui orang lain. Dan bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan syalmu saat kau tidak bawa syal cadangan."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan gontai menembus dinginnya musim dingin.

_Kembang Api identik dengan jatuh cinta._

_Musim dingin identik dengan patah hati._

_Kalau, Kembang Api yang dinyalakan disaat Musim Dingin identik dengan apa ya?._

_Seseorang yang jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat bersamaan?._

_Bisa jadi…_

"Astaga dingin sekali… seandainya aku bisa menelpon taxi. Hatchy!~~.. Brrr.."

Baekhyun memegang erat kedua sisi baju musim dinginnya, dan bersiul sesepanjang jalan.

.

-Zhi-

.

11.01 KST

Malam Tahun Baru

.

"Hatchy!~"

Baekhyun menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia bersin semalaman ini.

Kata orang, seorang lelaki akan menjadi kuat saat jatuh cinta. Tapi untuk seorang Byun Baek Hyun, ia akan menjadi kuat saat patah hati.

Cerita cintanya yang belum dimulai ini harus diakhiri. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol.

Tragis.

'Ckitt!'

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disebelah trotoar yang dilewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Pemilik mobil itu keluar dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Tao?."

"Sepertinya, kau butuh tumpangan."

"Syukurlah…"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Dalam sekejap, pandangannya menjadi samar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Hyung! Baekhyun hyung!."

Hanya satu teriakan yang mampu didengarnya, setelah itu semuanya menjadi sepi.

Baekhyun pingsan.

.

-Zhi-

.

11.55 KST

MalamTahun Baru.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat di tempat tidurnya.

Hangat dan nyaman sekali…

_Apa aku ada di surga?._ Pikirnya.

_Tao…_

_Aku tadi sempat bertemu Tao._

_Setelah itu?._

_Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?._

'DUARR!.'

Bunyi petasan yang sangat nyaring, membuat mata Baekhyun membuka dengan sempurna.

"Tao ya?." Panggilnya lirih.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar?."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan seksama namja yang ada didepannya.

"Chanyeolie?."

Namja itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Dimana Tao. Tadi aku bertemu Tao. Apakah semua itu mimpi?." Sergah Baekhyun cepat.

Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan menangkip selimut tebal yang menutupinya.

"Hey, tenanglah dulu." Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun dan membenarkan selimutnya.

"Apa hanya ada Tao dimatamu Baekhyun-Ah?." Cibir Chanyeol.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ia yakin yang dilihatnya itu Tao.

"Ini." Chanyeol melepaskan syal dilehernya dan dikalungkannya keleher Baekhyun. "Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya dariku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, tampan sekali. Hampir saja Baekhyun terseret kedalam pesona Chanyeol kalau saja ia tidak ingat Tao.

"Tao?. Kau apakan Tao?." Baekhyun khawatir.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Percayalah Baekhyun!. Yang memberimu tumpangan dan yang menggendongmu sampai kamar kita ini AKU. Park Chan Yeol!. Tidak pernah ada nama Huang Zi Tao didalamnya."

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Jinjja ya?"

"Jinjjaya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya.

.

Cerita Sebenarnya.

.

#FlashBack

11.14 KST

Malam Tahun Baru.

.

Chanyeol duduk ditangga depan Dorm. Dengan memegangi syal pemberian Baekhyun, ia melatih ucapan yang akan ia katakan jika Baekhyun sudah datang.

"Hyung, kenapa kau ada disitu?."

Chanyeol mendongak.

"Huang Panda?. Maksudku, Tao?. Siapa yang kau gendong itu?."

"Baekhyun hyung. Aku tadi menemukannya di…"

"Siapa kau bilang?."

"Baek…"

"Cukup!. Sini, serahkan padaku."

Tao menyerahkan Baekhyun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri ketangan Chanyeol yang langsung didekapnya erat ketubuhnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini?." Chanyeol bertanya sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tak berekspresi.

"Kurasa, dia kedinginan." Celetuk Tao.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Tao.

"Aku tadi menemukannya pingsan dijalanan."

"Mwo?."

Chanyeol teringat saat Baekhyun memberikan syalnya didepan café tadi.

"Baekhyun… Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?." Lirihnya.

"Sebaiknya, kau segera bawa Baek Hyung kekamarnya. Udara diluar sini benar-benar dingin." Nasihat Tao.

"Tak usah kau beri tahu, aku akan melakukannya. Pergilah dan terimakasih sudah membawa Baekhyun pulang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

_Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung? _Pikirnya.

.

-Zhi-

.

Chanyeol memandang tubuh Baekhyun dari samping. Ia tengah duduk dilantai kamar dengan bosan.

"Baekhyun, kapan kau akan bangun?."

Chanyeol membanting-banting kembang api yang ada dihadapannya. Mendadak, bola lampu menyala terang di otaknya.

Ia mengambil korek api didalam sakunya dan menyalakan kembang api yang berukuran kecil. Kembang api itu memercikkan api kecil, Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung membuangnya kelantai.

Alhasil, Kembang api itu meletus ditanah dengan suara nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol menutup telinganya.

Dan diatas tempat tidur, Baekhyun terbangun mendengar tingkah konyol seorang Park Chan Yeol.

Flashback End #

.

-Zhi-

.

00.01

Tahun Baru

.

"Terserah kau, Park Chan Yeol. Aku akan menemui Tao besok." Ucap Baekhyun.

Seketika senyum diwajah Chanyeol hilang.

"Kenapa hanya ada Tao dipikiranmu?." Ucapnya. Baekhyun tidak menyadari perubahan diraut muka Chanyeol.

Hening sejenak.

"Hatchy~~!" Baekhyun bersin kembali.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mencubit hidungnya dengan sayang.

"Kau yang lebih membutuhkan syal itu ketimbang aku. Kenapa kau memberikan syalmu kepadaku?. Lihatlah, kau jadi bersin-bersin seperti ini". Tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki penampilanmu. Bagaimana bisa, namja yang akan kencan memakai pakaian seperti pakaianmu tadi. Oh iya. Kyungsoo… bagaimana dengan dia?. Kenapa kau sudah ada disini?."

"Oh… itu."

Baekhyun masih menunggu ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Chanyeol membetulkan duduknya dan menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-Ah, seberapa tahu kau tentang diriku?." Tanyanya.

"Entahlah." Baekhyun menunduk.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Bakhyun dan menaikkannya pelan.

"Menurutmu, lebih baik mana. Dicintai atau Mencintai?." Chanyeol menatap tajam kedalam mata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau…"

_Sudah tau perasaanku padamu. _Batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun…"

"Mencintai. Lebih baik Mencintai." Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Dia seribu kali lebih memilih mencintai Chanyeol daripada harus disukai orang lain selain dia.

"Aku setuju."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat. Baekhyun bingung.

Apa maksudnya ini?.

"Banyak orang berkata, menerima cinta dari orang yang tidak kita cintai tapi sangat mencintai kita itu jauh lebih baik, daripada mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai kita.

Tapi, aku tidak sependapat.

Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun.

Dan aku, seribu kali lebih baik ketika mencintaimu daripada harus menerima cinta dari namja lain."

Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi ia tahan. Sementara Chanyeol sudah banjir air mata.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam, ia belum siap dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun setelah ini.

Dengan tenang, Baekhyun mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipi roomatenya itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?." Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepadamu?."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangguk.

_Betapa bodohnya kau Park Chan Yeol?... _Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun meraih pundak Chanyeol dan menangis hebat disana.

"Hiks… Chanyeol Babo. Chanyeol Babo. Chanyeol Babo!. Babo!." Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Hey!, apa maksudnya ini?." Chanyeol mulai merasa kesakitan .

"Ya! Park Chan Yeol!. Berapa IQmu sebenarnya eoh?. Kenapa kau Bodoh sekali?. Dasar Idiot."

"Siapa yang idiot hah?. Aku lelaki jenius dengan IQ dibawah rata-rata."

"Benarkah?. Kamu siap adu kecerdasan denganku?."

Chanyeol menelan saliva-nya kasar.

"Sudahlah… Ayo kita main kembang api saja."

"Kembang api?. Didalam dorm?. Ya! Kau benar-benar idiot Park Chan Yeol!..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tidur saja."

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya kekasur dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Baekhyun berdesis sebal melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

_Bahkan, ia tidak menanyakan perasaanku kepadanya. _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut tidur disamping Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, Chanyeol masih belum tau perasaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Bodoh sekali.

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher.

"Baekhyun-Ah?..."

"Nae."

"Apa kau butuh kehangatan?."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah seketika.

"ANIYA!." Teriaknya.

"Oh. Kalau kau masih kurang hangat, atau merasa dingin aku bisa menaikkan suhu dipemanas ruangannya."

"Menaikkan suhu?."

"Nae."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia salah kira. Untung, posisi tidur mereka bersinggungan. Kalau saja, mereka berhadapan. Pasti sudah banyak pikiran aneh yang menyangkut diotak Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-Ah?."

"Nae."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?."

"Nae."

"Sebenarnya orang yang kau sukai itu, Huang Zi Tao atau orang lain?."

Baekhyun menghirup nafas berat.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Orang lain, ya?."

Diam.

"Apa orang lain itu…"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan nama siapa lagi yang akan disebutkan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menutup matanya, dan meredam bunyi kembang api diluar sana.

Sebuah lengan melingkar ditubuh Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tubuh bidang seseorang yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Apa orang yang kau sukai itu, bernama Park Chan Yeol?."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dan Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya.

.

-Zhi-

.

SRRIING!..

Duar! DUAR!.

DUARR! Duar! Duar!..

.

00.45 KST

Tahun Baru

.

Dan Kembang Api itu tak lagi menjadi latar belakang seseorang yang patah hati.

_Kembang Api identik dengan jatuh cinta._

_Musim dingin identik dengan patah hati._

_Kalau, Kembang Api yang dinyalakan saat Musim Dingin?_

_Itu berarti kehangatan saat dingin terasa menusuk tulang._

_._

Ai Zhi Lan.

Ditulis sambil dengerin lagunya:

Super Junior KRY ft. Sungmin – What If

.

Gue tau ini TELAAAATTTT banget buat seukuran FF bertema Malam tahun baru...  
tapi ketauhilah kawan, dirumah nggak ada koneksi yang memadai buat buka FFn.

Kalau di warnet pun gue lupa buat ngepublish ini... yaudah deh...

tapi ini, beneran gue tulis pas malem tahun baru, soalnya gue galau ga bisa tidur! haha XD

.

Annyeong

Saranghae~~ 3 All Reviewer….


End file.
